


Broken, Shattered, Screaming

by AutumnBlownAway



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is Bitter™, BAMF Tony Stark, But Tony's is broken, Clint Barton is a jerk, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, I mean team cap ain’t horrible and they’re trying but still, I will add more tags as I create the story, Not super team cap friendly, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soul Stone Tony Stark, Steve Feels (kinda), Steve Rogers has an ego, Suicidal Thoughts, Thanos thinks of tony as his child, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Shuri and T’Challa are besties and grew up together, and Tony doesn't like it, they all kinda do, they will get a chance at redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlownAway/pseuds/AutumnBlownAway
Summary: Tony Stark leaves Titan with the memories of a fading boy and broken dreams, and returns to earth, re-uniting with his old team. Tony tries to keep it together, to not be weak, but how could he? Plagued by nightmares and hallucinations, all while trying to keep newfound powers and abilities hidden, Tony wonders if they’ll ever win against the Mad Titan.After all, with somebody as broken as Tony is, it only takes time before they shatter.





	1. Broken At Last

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN"T SEEN INFINITY WAR  
> MAJOR SPOILERS!!!

Tony stared at his hands, eyes blown wide of the wrenching incident that just appeared before his very eyes.

 

_I don’t wanna go Mr. Stark.._

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, the helpless voice ringing in is head- over and over, almost _taunting_ him.

 

_I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go.._

 

He could _feel_ the hands on his back, clutching him like a lifeline, a lifeline destined to fail. 

 

Tugging at the corners of his demolished suit, trying so desperately to hug that if only might truly save him from the horrific end of millions; _billions_ of other life. 

 

If only....

 

Pressing a bloody, dirt-ridden hand to his torn, gutted side, Tony could barely bite back the choked scream that threatened to tear itself from his throat. _Push through the pain, push through it._

 

_I need to get back to Earth. I need...I need.._

 

Right before his thoughts shut off, he saw unusual orange glow behind his eyelids, slowly sinking him into the calming, welcomed darkness.

 

                          —————————————————————

 

He was on a spaceship, sprawled across a...backseat couch?

 

The blue alien cyborg was piloting, and Tony already felt the buzzing of his head start to return- turning back to shut his eyes, he saw something that made his heart stop.

 

_‘M seeing things, I’m seeing things, oh god, please no no no....I just want to go, why can’t I just GO..._

 

The hazy, orange ghost of Strange stared blankly, dull gaze studying him as Tony desperately closed his eyes shut, listening to the faint echo of the stars in his head, buzzing escalating to thousands of screams.

                          —————————————————————

 

 

_Wake up, Tony! You fell asleep, while watching Star Trek_

 

_Come on, I have to get to school!_

 

_Wake up!_

 

_Wake up...._

 

“Stark! Wake up, we’re nearing Terra-“

 

Tony gasped and jolted up, realizing he shouldn’t have done that when unbearable pain riveted up his torn side, shock gripping him tight. The words ‘Peter!’ Just barely reached his lips before he woke from the nightmare.

 

Tony could still hear the teen’s voice calling in his head.

 

Instead of Peter, it was the blue alien lady, and Tony realized, thank god, that ghost Strange wasn’t there. 

 

_It’s alright- you were delirious, and when people are delirious, they hallucinate. It’s the blood loss, and that’s all it was._

 

Even while Tony reassured himself, trying to lift his spirits by simply sciencing it out-

 

It didn’t work.

 

Abandoning his thoughts, Tony focused on the woman that woke him- and god, was she scary- her black eyes seemed to stare right down into his soul, and her lips were quirked in a half-snarl. He didn’t need to know how she knew his name, but rather he focused on what she had _said_ to him. Terra? What the hell is that?

 

“Yeah,” God, his voice sounded so scratchy, so weak, so small, “where..where are we?”

 

She huffed, and Tony flinched back, body still trembling.

 

“Terra- your home planet, Earth. I suspect that’s where you’re from?” Her voice was slightly robotic, which wasn’t surprising, based off her part-machine body. Mind?

 

“Yeah, that’s..That’s my home.” Tony replied, attempting to look out the spaceship’s- which he now realized was what he was in- windows, but he found it too painful. 

 

_Home? Does your home think of you as a murderer? That you’re nothing than some villain fighting for control, that deserves to suffer? Do your friends leave you because you just want responsibility, and for the people of this beautiful world to be safe?_

 

Tony wasn’t so sure anymore. Hell, He wasn’t sure of mostly _anything_ he had in his old life.

 

Except Peter.

 

_Who died in your hands, by your failure._

 

And Rhodey.

 

_He’s probably dead. Because You couldn’t do a damn good thing!_

 

Pepper.

 

_Gone, with the child he could’ve had._

 

_That’s two. You could’ve had two sons, yet here you are, alive and healthy._

 

_Not really...._

 

“Stark. I’m not asking again- Get up, we’re here.” She growled, and from what Tony saw, she had picked up a blade, and soon disappeared from view.

 

“Here? New York?” Tony godamned wished it was New York, at the Compound, where Pepper  wouldn’t would be, where he would hug her so tight, so close and never, _ever_ let go, because of he did....

 

He feared he’d crumble apart. 

 

_Just like_ **_Peter_ **

 

He wished.

 

 

_————————————————————————————_

 

 

In a bleary haze, Tony could feel the blue lady helping- or more like shoving- him down the ship’s ramp, and onto..

 

Grass?

 

No, that couldn’t be right

 

They were supposed to be in _New York_

 

Not...not...Tony finally opened his eyes, glaring sunlight almost forcing them closed. He observed his surroundings, and finally laid eyes on the humans- _no,_ people- that had gathered in an defensive circle around the alien and him.

 

Key, _people._

 

And in that, he knew where he was.

 

Wakanda, home of King T’Challa, Black Panther, and temporary home of the Rogues... and Captain Steven Grant Rogers.

 

But he _couldn’t_ be in Wakanda, not with the painful memories the people had carried- the pain, betrayal...

 

God, _why couldn’t he be in_ ** _New York?_**

 

He would be safe there. Or, _safer.._

 

Than here, with these people and their hate, their loss.

 

And when Steve Rogers laid his piercing, shocked eyes on broken, battered, weak, _small,_ Tony Stark, the memories of Siberia came rushing, full-force onto him.

 

_Freezing, cold air._

 

_Blood frozen onto the walls, onto Tony himself._

 

_Labored breaths of air, metal jarred from his suit digging, slicing into his organs, his body._

 

_And the pain, frozen hard pain, oh god the_ **_PAIN._ **

 

_Rogers throwing Peter around like a ragdoll, burying him in trucks._

 

_His boy_

 

_His_ **_Peter_ **

 

_His_ **_SON_ **

 

Tony let out a wretched sob, knees buckling as he fell to the ground- listening to high pitched, broken screams that he wasn’t sure were his own or someone else’s.

 

They were his, surprise.

 

Tony wished he felt rage, the undying hell-bent rage that would end Thanos.

 

But all he felt was an empty hollowness inside his chest.

 

_Finally_

 

Anthony Edward Stark was _broken._

 

Just like the stars above.

 

                        —————————————————————————

Tony woke up screaming, sob caught in his throat. It was so lifelike, so _real..._

 

It scared him. 

 

But not as much as the orange, glowing ghost of Peter Parker on the foot of his...recovery bed, blank stare looking right through Tony, dusty tears dried on his face. 

 

_“You could’ve saved me”_

 

Tears rolled down Tony’s face, and he attempted to clutch his head, trying to make the hallucination disappear.

 

_“But you failed. To what- to make a plan?”_

 

_“To save me..”_

 

_“Failure.”_

 

Tony let out a soft scream, clutching his head, wishing it would all just _GO AWAY._

 

_“Go away, Go away, GO the FUCK AWAY! I’m SORRY!” Tony screamed, starting to shake._

 

 

 

Suddenly, there were hands shaking Tony, shouted words too faint for Tony to clearly hear.

 

_Peter, it must be him_

 

Tony jerked violently away, body trembling and eyes opened wide to..

 

Rhodey?

 

Rhodey’s _alive?_

 

Shaking hands lowering from his head, eyes flitting to look at every detail of his room, the wild look concerning his best friend, Tony took in more of the room he was in- white as beige walls, and an accent of gold, adorned his walls. There was a small beside table, looking like a rich banyan wood, and a beautiful bamboo pot in the corner of his room. And than the extra guests.

 

Actually, almost all of the former and avengers. 

 

Expect the very blatant, obvious absence of those who turning to ash.

 

Tony tried not not think of Peter’s hurtful words.

 

“...Tones? God, you okay?” Concern filled Rhodey’s eyes, and guilt rushed up to Tony. He must’ve woken them or something.

 

“Sorry if..if I woke you. It’s nothing, I’m fine.”

 

Rhodey looked very skeptical, and a familiar voice scoffed in the background, but not saying anything more.

 

“Then,” Rogers spoke up, “why were you..screaming?”

 

Tony flinched back at the sound of his voice- deep, suspicious.

 

“I..”

 

“Shut up, Rogers. It’s none of your business.” Rhodey, _god bless him,_ growled at Steve.

 

“What? You had asked him.”

 

“This is Tony, man. In this case, _I’m_ his best friend, not you. Last time he saw you, it was a chest to metal meeting with your fucking vibranium shield,” his eyes holding contained anger, “So excuse me if I want to protect him.”

 

“Look, I said-”

 

 _“_ Stop. Please..” Tony wheezed, closing his eyes and taking a breath, trying to stop the continuous trembling.

 

They both looked guilty. Rhodey’s face falling in shame and Roger’s eyes lowering.

 

“I’m fine. It’s...good to see you all.” Tony tried for smiling, but it reminded him too much of the bright, excited grin of Peter’s and just dropped it.

 

“It’s good too see you too, Tony.” Rhodey spoke, tears falling down his face.

 

Smiles from other directions...

 

_Screw it._

 

Tony hugged Rhodey, who was actually _real,_ and cried in relief.

 

“I..I thought lost you, Rhodey.”

 

“God, Tones, I though I lost _you._ ” Tony could hear the unspoken ‘ _why were you in space? What the hell happened to you, up there?_

 

_You don’t even know..._

 

_Not even he truly knew._

 

Tony finally let go, laying back in his bed.

 

“Tony, man- we all had the same experience with Thanos, we all lost to him, people to him, and you know we’re there for each other, that including _you._ ” Rhodey sighed closing his eyes and laying his hand on to Tony’s leg.

 

Tony stiffened, frozen in place.

 

_You all suffered loss like me? Went through the_ **_exact_ ** _same experience?_

 

_Don’t let him take me..._

 

**_No._ **

 

**_You didn’t._ **

 

His eyes narrowed, letting out a cold scoff, baring his teeth;

 

“You went through the same exact experience? So, all of you, tell me: did you get mocked, impaled by your own machinery, told that you carry a burden similar to that of the Titan’s, and than have to watch hundreds of lives being traded for yours, while you just want to die? **Did you have to watch your only ‘son’ slowly die in your arms because you couldn’t do a single _fucking right thing?!_** ”

 

“So,” he continued with growing anger, “is _that_ what you all went through? Because then, whoa! We have _so_ much in common.” Sarcasm dripping from Tony’s voice, he glared out at his audience.

 

“Tony, you don’t mean it, that’s not possib-”  Rogers pleaded,

 

“Hell yes, I do. Maybe you all just need to hit rock bottom, to become so _broken_ you don’t care, because all that loss builds up, and want to rip all that hate and blame that _destroys.”_ Tony was snarling at this point, 

 

“So yes, I do mean **_everything_** I say.”

 

His eyes glittered with mirth, hands clutching his stretcher’s sheets.

 

“Who do you blame? Who can you hate so much that you want them _dead?_ Rogers gasped, Captain America face and voice covering his softened features.

 

“Himself.”

 

_Spidey.._

 

 _Agent Natasha Romanov,_ his mind regretfully supplied.

 

Of course.

 

Glancing up at the ex-assassin, he smiled, all teeth.

 

“Glad you could join our little pity-party, Red.” 

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a first”

 

Tony deflated at that, resting back into his bed. A wave of tiredness, pure exhaustion wiping over his senses as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

 

“What even happened to him? What would be so _horrible_ to make him like..like this?” Rogers spoke softly, unaware Tony was still conscious.

 

_Or maybe he didn’t care._

 

Probably that.

 

“I don’t know. I really don’t.” It was Rhodey now, of course.

 

“The look in his eyes, and his expression? That’s just..I don’t know. I’ve never seen it, and it actually scared me.” Evident fear from Rogers? Tony couldn’t tell if this was a pro or a con.

 

“Me neither. But something must’ve riled him up.” Really? Now Rhodey was just sugar-coating it...

 

 _Broken, broken, broken._ Peter’s voice eerily chanted in head, phrase repeating itself like an echo,

 

_You’re_ **_broken._ **

 

Maniacal laugher- his own, breaking the gripping silence of Peter in his head. Nobody could hear him, not like this, not....

 

**_Shattered._ **

****


	2. A Man Of Mystic Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes some shocking revelations on a physical change of his appearance, and past relationships are unearthed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark/Suicidal thoughts  
> and also a little bit of fluff, 'cause we all need it

Tony couldn’t sleep. Not that he needed to, anyways.

 

_Monsters don’t sleep_

 

Why would they?

 

Instead of letting the nightmares wrap their vile claws around his mind, He lay awake. Staring at the blank walls that danced with glowing blue electronics, he figured most likely measuring his vitals and state of health. Now that he actually _looked_ at the room he was kept in, it was full of technology. His bed had this built-in panel that he assumed controlled the functions of the comfy device, but it also was extremely high-tech. 

 

He was impressed, to say the least. The state of tech that Wakanda lived in had always blown him away, and he admired their practical and yet universal ways they used vibranium. Tony had once dreamt of acquiring a piece of otherworldly metal, but he knew it was crime of the highest order and left it at that. He treasured the Kingdom, and couldn’t think to steal from it. That didn’t mean he never pestered the T’Challa and Shuri when he visited to let him play with some with Shuri in her lab, the two always making the best inventions and annoying T’Challa. The brilliant young princess had gained his attention as soon as she corrected one of his best pieces of tech, and Tony was thrilled that there was someone out there like Peter.

 

_Peter..._

 

_No. Stop it. Don’t think, you were doing just fine._

 

_Breath- in, out. In, out._

 

Rolling his shoulders, Tony shakily gathered himself out of bed and once he fumbled his way to the bathroom, inspecting his reflection.

 

Tony sucked in a large, alarmed breath.

 

His face looked gaunt, almost haunted. Hollowed cheekbones, large scar trailing down his left cheek, salt-n-pepper hair full of grime and spotted with blood.

 

But the worst?

 

His _eyes_.

 

They were almost....surreal.

 

Gone was the warm, chocolate brown, and instead was glowing, pulsing _orange._

 

     It was a soft, warm glow at the moment, and if he looked deeper there was a galaxy of breathtaking shades of light oranges, dark oranges, a flaming scarlet, and a dazzling swirl of golden.

 

Stepping back in shock, Tony shook his head, blinking rapidly and staring slack-jawed at the transformation.

 

_H-how?..._

 

_They weren’t like this when I arrived, or the others would’ve pointed it out._

 

_So what the hell is wrong with me?_

 

Suddenly gaining an idea, Tony decided to make his way to Shuri’s lab. She was probably the only person in this world he trusts, since Rhodey even seemed closed off. Or, at least, something told him _not_ to go to his best friend.

 

_Sorry, Platypus._

 

Wincing at the old nickname, Tony pulled on the black/gold harem pants and white silk shirt he favorited and assumed Shuri had left him. Rummaging around the room, he found some type of techno-shades similar to his own design that also showed his health status and recordings. He also managed to get it to change the shade color to pure black, so not even the glowing orange of his eyes could be seen through. Now, where was he? More tech-advanced, brand new rooms..(Tony had memorized almost the entire palace grounds when they went exploring.)

 

But nothing rung a bell.

 

_Wait._

 

He must be in a new wing of the Med Bay-

 

“Ah ha! There you are..” Tony exclaimed in a whispered voice, noting he was about a 10-15 minute walk to the workshop/lab. 

 

_Fresh air wouldn’t be too bad, would it?_

 

How come nobody knew of Tony’s relationship with the Wakandan family? Why wasn’t it broadcasted on television, how does the press not know that he had known the family since his father had taken him to the magical Wakanda as a boy?

 

Secrecy. Protecting the hidden city. Something Tony wanted to be kept to just the three of them- T’Challa, Shuri and himself. Something close to him that the press couldn’t broadcast on on public television. _Privacy._

 

_Such a thing was treasured when a Tony Stark got ahold of it, as if it were a piece of perfect heaven._

 

And it was

 

Tony and the Royals had gotten along well at a young age, and they in addition seemed to adore him and his mother, Maria. Tony thought it was the one thing Howard ever did right, allowing the two families to bond and become close friends. Howard, of course, had gotten banned when he had tried to steal some of the vibranium, but T’Challa and Shuri met up with Tony by meetings his mother planned, permission of the King and Queen, of course. 

 

When in MIT, Tony was sometimes shocked by surprise stealth visits of the pair of siblings and escaped to Wakanda for either a few days or even weeks. Absence was never a problem, as Tony paid them generously to create fake grades and classes for him- he was already smarter than most professors at the school, so it wasn’t a large loss.

 

Expect Rhodey, which sometimes had gotten freaked out when he disappeared, eventually leading to the three having to explain everything. Surprisingly, Rhodey was fine with it, if a bit overprotective, but overall supportive.

They had communicated and kept in touch during their times away and adulthood, but if anything big happened, they would get together immediately.

 

Tony knew why T’Challa had housed the Rogues- he owed Barnes, and he felt as if keeping him safe was his duty. Tony understood that, and was eventually going to ask T’Challa that with his tech and their tech combined, they could help him.

 

But of course, where Barnes goes, Rogers follows-

 

And Rogers was the deepest black in his nightmares.

 

Tony hasn’t returned since. He misses Wakanda and it’s people, it’s beautiful stretching jungles, quaint villages, sunsets last look like heaven descending...

 

But the Rogues are there, and Tony wanted nothing to do with them, for fear of what they might do to his family.

 

_Which is_ **_dead._ **

 

_Because of_ **_you,_ ** _and your_ **_weaknesses._ **

 

_Spreading like a_ **_virus._ **

 

_That was almost your first normal thought process you’ve had._

 

**_Almost._ **

 

_But broken people can’t have normal minds, can they?_

 

Tony silently shifted on, trying to ignore when orange glow brightens with each hissed, barbed words silently spoken in the back of his head. 

 

He didn’t know if it was his, or Peter’s, or Strange’s, or any of the orange ghosts silently haunting Tony.

 

_It’s_ **_yours._ **

 

Tony flinched, not being able to stop his body from beginning to tremble.

 

He just hoped he’d make it to Shuri before he fell apart.

 

_....._

 

**Haven’t you already?**

 

_———————————————————————————_

 

“....Shuri?” Tony hesitantly spoke out, turning the corner before the vast opening that extended into the young female genius’s workshop and lab.

 

All in a rush there was hurried footsteps, a sharp gasp, and the tightest, most painful bear-crushing hug he’d ever experienced. Definitely Shuri.

 

_Thank god she’s not gone._

 

“Tony! Oh my _god_ you’re still alive!” She sobbed, and Tony could feel her shaking.

 

“Yeah kiddo, I.. You didn’t hear?” Tony replied feverishly, pulling the girl closer.

 

Reassuring himself she was real, unlike the rest of them.

 

_Are they?_

 

“T’Challa..the rest..” Shuri gasped, obviously still in a state of shock, the sentence dying in a hoarse whisper. She had been crying for quite a while, no doubt.

 

Tony’s heart plummeted at the mention of her brother, and his beloved friend.

 

“T’Challa?” Tony whispered, feeling a tear slide down his cheek.

 

_Another line destined to fail_

 

_Everybody you know and love had died, except_ **_you_ **

 

_What_ _does that say about yourself?_

 

_You deserve it the most, right?_

 

_Monsters belong in hell, don’t they.._

 

Shoving the dark thoughts from his head, Tony focused on comforting Shuri.

 

The two talked, eyes closed and sometimes enjoying the silence brought upon them.

Tony shared his experience, every bit, no matter how much it felt like he was driving an iced dagger through his own heart. Shuri’s wasn’t much better, sharing the experience of losing a loved one. After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled themselves together and decided to work in the lab.

 

Until Shuri pointed out Tony’s shades.

 

_She’ll see who you truly are_

 

**_Broken_ **

 

**_Shattered_ **

 

**_Screaming to get out of this well you’ve fallen into_ **

 

“....Tony?”

 

“Oh..okay. Just, don’t freak out, okay? I need your help.” Tony replied, closing his eyes.

 

“What do you mean? Okay, of course I’ll help you.” Shuri said, concern evident as she stood, Tony facing her.

 

Eyes still closed, Tony removed his sunglasses.

 

_What do you think she’ll do? Help_ **_you?_ **

****

_You’re a prisoner of your own_ **_mind_ **

 

_A monster of unknown power_

 

_You kill everything you_ **_touch_ **

 

And he opened his eyes.

 

Shuri gasped, and orange filled his vision.

 

                —————————————————————————————

 

                                                 **..... _TBC....._**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know the chapter was a bit shorter, hopefully the next shouldn't be too bad ;)
> 
> Next chapter will be out in a couple weeks :D


	3. Author note

Okay....

 

I am so so so sooooooo sorry for not updating, I really really want to, but High School is super crazy and I need t focus on schoolwork before I get to this. I promise that I won’t abandon this fic, I still got PLENTY of plot and ideas, so I’m not ghosting anybody.

But, for time being, updates will be incredibly irregular, for a time I don’t know will last (sorry). I do have a 1/4 of a chapter typed up for awhile now, but I don’t want to post a tiny chapter, that’s just stupid. So, I will finish the chapter in some time and finally get it out, hopefully it’ll make up for my inactivity! Thank you so much for your comments, kudos, and support! I am so sorry I haven’t updated, I promise I will when I get the chance. School though, it’s my first year in high school (freshmen), so I really need to focus on that...

Love and appreciate you all,  
•~Autumn~•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments guys, I really appreciate them <3


	4. The Soul Keeper and her Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm back! It's short, I know, but I felt super guilty not updating at all the past months, so until I can get a long chapter written, here's this one for you!

This was… _different._

 

He was so, so confused as to why his reactor was glowing a pulsing orange, and he could tell his eyes mimicked the glow.

 

_What the actual hell is happening?_

 

 ** _I believe I can ease your conscious on that, my dear._** A feminine, rumbling soft voice murmured in his head, so different than the biting, vicious ones that lay in the dark depths of his mind.

 

Everything around him was black, expect for Tony’s glowing orange form. He must’ve been knocked unconscious, because he definitely wasn’t anywhere on earth. Or in the Realm.

 

W _hat do you mean? And who, or what, are you? Tony thought, seeing that it was how the person? entity? spoke._

 

**_Relax, I mean no harm. As for me? That’s…slightly more complicated._ **

 

Tony snorted, eyes going dark.

 

_My whole life is fucking complicated. I can deal with complicated._

 

**_I have no doubt you could, Anthony._ **

 

_Don’t. Don’t call me that, please._

 

**_Your father was a very different man after the war, wan’t he?_ **

 

_Don’t. Just- don’t. Stop reading my fucking mind._

 

**_Never worry, I am not here to re-open past wounds. I am the Soul Keeper, a space entity dedicated to protecting and preserving the soul gem._ **

 

 _Wait, what? Why.. why are you here with me? As for protection of the stone, Nice job on that. Hope you liked watching Thanos destroy half the galaxy with the aid of your precious stone,_ Tony half-snarled.

 

A warm feeling spread through him, as if the entity was…amused.

 

**_That? My dear, the rock is not the true, full power of the stone. I transferred a mere_ ** **_fraction_ ** **_of my power into a physical object, meant for entirely physical use. it’s hardly but a speck of the true gem’s power._ **

 

A sickening feeling rose within Tony, wondering how powerful it truly was, if the Soul stone wasn’t even _half.._

 

**_Do not be afraid, Tony. That is why I’m here. It is true, the soul gem is the most complicated and difficult power to wield, but that’s not because of the sacrifice. That’s the other stone itself. The truth is, is because the true power isn’t a what, it’s a who._ **

 

Before Tony could interrupt, the entity spoke again.

 

**_The Soul power, the true and whole combination of both gem and vast power combined, as a complicated past- that of many twists, turns and spirals that make up the story, but that may be for another day. What I am here to tell you, my boy, is that the Soul power  answers to no one, for any reason. Yes, the stone the Mad Titan has allows him to gain from it, as I am sad to say that the gauntlet’s traps has lured it in, unable to escape. Dwarf craftsmanship is a complicated and foreign magic to ours._ **

 

**_Continuing on- after the snap, as you humans call it, the stones freed themselves, to places I do not know- except the soul.  It has re-united with the whole, and formed into it’s true power._ **

 

_Where? What does that mean?_

 

**_That means, Anthony, that it has bound to you. You are the Soul power, now the Soul guardian, and I believe that explains your brief moments of flares, as well as souls of the people who died in it’s power?_ **

 

Oh. _Oh. Doctor Strange? Peter?_

 

The entity- or Soul Keeper, hummed in agreement.

 

**_Yes, though they are not who they were as humans- they are makings of the soul power, driven by your thoughts and grievances, into what they are and act. We call them Soul-Kai, beings formed of the user’s emotions._ **

 

That…Explained a lot, actually.

 

_But..Why me? Why am I the Soul Guardian, or whatever? I’m the least worthy of the power._

 

 ** _It is not about worthiness,_** the Keeper seemed to scold.

 

**_You, and only you, have the strength to wield the true power. You have suffered greatly, forced through the betrayal of your family, and live in nightmares of your past actions. Yet, you still do what you think is best, not for yourself, but for your world. For the people you would die to protect, your planet, your home- that you would walk the realms for. You never back down, no matter how many times you’re knocked down, Anthony Stark, you resurface. That why you’re the Guardian, the power incarnate, of Soul._ **

 

_But..I’m Broken. Weak. Shattered._

 

**_That you may be, Anthony, but always remember-_ **

 

Tony’s conscious seemed to shake.

 

**_Your soul shines, made of pure power, as brightest and purest of all._ **

 

Tony gasped awake into Shuri’s large, concerned brown eyes.

 

            ————————————————————

 

After Tony retold his story of the Soul Keeper, Shuri’s jaw had dropped to the ground. (He saw it get lower and lower every time he spoke).

 

“That’s- It’s….I-”

 

“A lot.”

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” she snorted, letting out a long breath. “I just, that’s crazy, and even more terrifying, is that even how crazy it sounds…it adds up.”

 

Tony nodded, unsure of what to say.

 

“You don’t need to be afraid, Tony. I have seen the mind stone’s power, I understand. Even though the Soul Stones, or Power, is different- and in you, I will stand by you. Always, _ubhuti omkhulu.”_

 

Tony’s lips turned upwards in a small smile, a warmth surrounding him with the familiar Xhosa words.

 

“And I you, _usisi omncinci”_

 

**_Always._ **

 

 

**_TBC…._ **

**_————————————————————————————————_ **

**Author's Note:**

> HEY PEOPLE!  
> I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my fics, but I hope this makes up for it. I've worked super hard on this, despite my busy schedule...  
> I hope you enjoy the new fic, and feel free to comment any advice or thoughts on it, it take it to heart!  
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
